Transferred
by Netta Sloan
Summary: manga as canon.  Reactions to the transfer orders.  Falman, Breda, Feury
1. Falman

His hands had shook a little as he read the transfer orders, but he managed to keep his voice even when he gave the whereabouts of his comrades. He knew Breda and Feury would be up, soon. Both of them being in the building close by. As the door shut beside him he sunk back into the chair behind his desk. _North_ He took a deep breath, willing his hands to stop shaking. Lt. Havoc's hands wouldn't shake. He was still sitting, breathing deeply, when Breda barged into the room. He watched as the man hurriedly strode to his desk, pulled out two pistols and a notebook, and slammed the door behind him as he left. _He sure left quickly. Maybe there is something I should be doing, too. I was never informed of a contingent plan in this situation. _

His hands slowly stopped shaking as his thoughts began to gather. He jumped when the door slammed open again. He looked up as boots paused in the entrance. It was Feury, the poor man looking out of breath and slightly green. He could make out doggy paw prints on the shoulders of the smaller mans coat. He smiled a little to himself, already missing his current post.

"Warrant Officer Falman. Did you get new orders?"

"Yes sir. I am being sent North to the Briggs Mountain under the command of …"

"I know who commands there, sir. I'm going to go see if Hawkeye and the Colonel are alright. Have you seen Breda?"

"Yes. He came in, grabbed his guns and a book, and left."

The master sergeant looked a little relieved at this. "Good. I'll be going now, if you'll excuse me."

He returned the man's salute and watched him break into a run in the hallway, pulling his coat on as he sped up. He shut the office door once Feury disappeared from sight. _So what do I do now?_ He looked around the office, thinking of the next best step. _I suppose I should learn some more about the person I'm going to be working under. At least my transfer came with a pay grade boost._ He referred to his Central Headquarters Directory and pulled on his coat. _Guess I'll start with her nearest of kin. I hope the major doesn't mind me not having an appointment._


	2. Breda

He grabbed his guns and book and left. He was cautious as he exited the building, looking right and left for anyone who might follow him. Hitting the streets he took an extra long wildly zigzagging way home. Once there he changed into his regular clothes, complete with hat and coat and headed to the busiest metro district in Central. He wasted another ten minutes attempting to lose himself in the crowd before he headed towards the seedier district; the shabbiness of his dress and his bulk doing much to help him blend in. He headed straight towards the crappy real-estate broker he'd done business with when he first came to Central, a friend of the guy who'd set their team up back in East City.

He spent longer than he had at the dank little office before he was back on the streets again. His notebook had several new pages filled out in a code of addresses. Safe areas arranged for each of the team. The current places here in Central were replaced with new ones. The agent would soon be in touch with him about smaller places in various areas of the countryside; he planned for the worst. He tapped the book a little worried about Falman. He hadn't been able to secure a place in the North. Briggs was just too cut off and cold. He would have to get in touch with Mr. Han again and expand his network of human smugglers.

He walked absentmindedly back towards his apartment, preparing for the last order of business before he mailed his report to Colonel Mustang's home address in the guise of a love-diary. He changed his clothes again once he was inside his home, something a little nicer this time with a different hat. He put the usual ladies' ad in his pocket so he would have an alibi if he was picked up. He whistled as he locked the door again. Stopping at the convenience store on the corner he picked up a hot dog and a pack of cigarettes. He chewed like the sloppy brute he was expected to be and turned in the direction of the rehabilitation center Havoc was currently staying in.


	3. Feury

He ignored the dog spit still trailing down his neck as he stared in shock at the men in front of him. Secretary Storch had always been an intimidating man and he couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief as he watched the man pivot on his heel and stride away. He took one last glance down at the papers he had been given before shoving them inside his uniform jacket. Feeling a little better now that he wasn't staring at the life-changing and possibly threatening documents he absentmindedly rubbed the saliva off his neck.

Something had happened. That much was certain. Breda was taking care of the messy details, now it was his turn. He left Falman blinking in the office. First he had to see to Lt. Hawkeye. He didn't want the colonel blind-sided by this if he could avoid it and then he needed permission to undo some "wiring". He threw his coat around his shoulders and took off jogging. He wasn't as strong as the other people in his unit, but he could run forever.

When he reached the outside fence and caught up with her, he was sweating more from nerves than any workout the little run had given him. He cringed at how tired her eyes were as she acknowledged his salute. Feeling a little safer in her presence he allowed his composure to slip a little more as he filled her in on their new orders. His heart almost exploded out of his chest when Secretary Storch appeared again.

His anxiety was almost to the point of boiling as he watched the Lt. open an envelop identical to his. He tried to keep his voice even as he asked where she was being sent, feeling a moment's hope leak through his agitation as she started her answer. He couldn't help his jaw gaping or the fresh renewal of fear that flooded him when she finished. He lowered his eyes, stunned, as Storch strode away.

He found himself riveted to the sidewalk, unsure of what to say. As bad as his news had been, this was worse. He couldn't imagine the fear she must feel or the failure. A slight squeeze on his arm caused him to come back to his senses and he almost cried as his eyes met her light smile. She straightened again and gave him a nod, all business now. He realized what he needed to do, that not everything was lost, and saluted her before running back to the office, to take care of his duties.


End file.
